


Keep Yourself Warm

by LameAssNerd



Category: Manga - Fandom, One Punch Man, OnePunchMan - Fandom, Opm - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Caped Baldie, Cute, Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr, demon cyborg, first fic, fluff with plot, not really - Freeform, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LameAssNerd/pseuds/LameAssNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is, well, it is what it is.<br/>Saitama is about to understand his has been a lot better ever since Genos came around asking questions and taking notes, but he hadn't realized it until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Yourself Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first fic/ficlet/oneshot/whatever that I've ever posted. I decided to try with a short story first. I hope you like it!
> 
> Inspired by this (http://miffmelon.tumblr.com/post/145232329040/silly-little-comic-thing-i-just-had-to-draw)

There is a bug flying around the lamp. The black shadow it casts over the furniture that barely fills the studio apartment is monstrous, almost like there is an actual monster inside their tiny home- the mere thought of that dark, stuffy room now feeling more like home than just a place to spend the night in is strange for Saitama. A few months ago he wouldn't have even considered his lonely apartment to be a _home_. Yet there he is, sitting at the table, poking his nose while he watches a young blonde guy writing relentlessly on his- what, twentieth?- notebook at two in the fucking morning.

Genos is burning page after page with his pencil, probably immortalizing whatever lesson he thought his sensei had been trying to teach him when they talked about tamago rolls just a few minutes ago. The buzzing of the bug's flying mixes with the furious scratching of the pencil against the paper, and that coincidentally matches the rhythm of Saitama's pulsating forehead vein.

He eyes the old digital clock on the shelf. Quarter past two. Genos gives no sign of meaning to stop his arduous note taking any time soon. The fucking bug keeps flapping around, buzzing up and down invested in an unsteady and irritating path. The vein gets bigger and bigger.

Yet he wouldn't have it any other way.

He has grown used to it, the same thing every night. Genos comfortably sitting with his legs under the table, taking notes or simply on his computer, the soft whistle of the teapot on the stove, the smell of wet dirt filtering through the open window, some old manga issues scattered around him, the gentle and warm summer breeze that makes Genos' hair move every now and then.

At first Saitama stares at the tv, not paying much attention as his disciple asks questions and writes down the answers. But Genos makes deeper and deeper questions, sometimes they are even funny, and Saitama likes a laugh. So he starts ignoring the tv and leaves it on just to have some background noise, listening to the young hero but just barely because actually paying attention would be a bother.

Until one day he just turns the tv off.

It comes to a point though where Saitama catches himself watching Genos more than what the cyborg is watching him. He starts to notice small things like the way Genos' brow furrows when he can't get an elaborated kanji right at the first try- which reminds him of how young the boy really is- or how his blonde hair curls behind his ears. Saitama shrugs it all off, telling himself it is just because of the familiarity that comes with living with someone else.

"Oi," he grunts when the scribbling gets too irritating. Genos' head cranes up at the sound of his voice, and Saitama is just a little annoyed by his response. He glances at the clock again and sighs, he needs to do something before he goes crazy in there. "Wanna go on an adventure?" He asks, standing up and brushing his hands down his jeans.

Genos stares up at him, that fucking adorable expression of confusion on his face as he nods rapidly. "Is there a monster nearby, sensei?" He asks as he jolts up on his feet, the gears inside of him already clicking as he gets ready for battle.

"Hey! You're gonna blow up the place!" Saitama exclaims, patting the cyborg on the back. "Lets go. I want to show you something," he picks the key on his way to the door and tosses it to the blonde.

It takes Genos a full five seconds to react and follow after his sensei. The excited young hero catches up with him in the hallway, and smiles brightly at him. Saitama pushes his eyebrows together and sighs tiredly. Genos' enthusiasm is too honest for him to do anything about it, so he lets his puppy-like disciple lead the way down the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"You are too noisy."

"Is this some sort of secret mission?"

"... Actually yes."

Saitama almost feels guilty for the way Genos looks at him, determined and trustful. Now he has to let him know there is no actual mission.

"Sensei hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah,"

The night outside is warm, the cicadas will start coming out soon. The sky is dark and starry, except for a few patches of gray clouding the horizon, probably from where the wet dirt aroma is coming from.

The alley that leads to the main street is empty as usual, just a few cats here and there are looking for food in the garbage. Saitama walks with his hands in his pockets, idly watching his disciple, who leads the way despite not knowing where they are going. He isn't sure either.

Genos marches steadily, only bothering to look back when he realizes he has no idea of what they are doing. "What?" He asks quietly, noticing the dark eyes fixed on him. Saitama looks away immediately and clears his throat. "I was looking at- the sales!" He says, stomping to a nearby light post and taking a super marker flyer that had been taped on it. "I want to check out this sale later," he mumbled studying the piece of paper. What is he doing staring at Genos like that? He's been catching himself doing it a lot lately...

He then feels a warm but rigid arm around his shoulders. "I will make sure I stop by the super market tomorrow," Genos says a little too close to his ear and Saitama jumps a bit. "S-sure," he stutters before casually sliding out of the cyborg's embrace.

Now there is something he hasn't grown used to at all: Genos being so close to him, so casual about physical contact. It has only gotten worse with time, and Saitama keeps getting more and more nervous when Genos decides to get too close from behind while he is cooking, or how he casually brushes his forearm with his fingertips when they talk. Then there are the nights when Genos sticks a little longer at the association, and Saitama finds himself anxiously rubbing his arm, watching tv until the cyborg is back and then they resume their little routine together.

Genos is so freaking demanding of attention that he actually feels sort of empty when he is not around. Once again Saitama is convinced it is just an effect of living so close to each other.

Genos blinks at the other man's reaction but says nothing and keeps walking, this time by his side, eyeing him every now and then.

"Sensei?" He finally pipes up after a few minutes in silence. Saitama eyes him lazily, acknowledging him. "I was wondering, well, it is more of an observation than a question, actually. Ever since I was a young kid I-"

"Genos," Saitama sighs.

"Keep it short. Right," he nods and glances at his feet. "I think I'm in love with- someone," he confesses.

Saitama stops walking, and it takes Genos a little while to notice.

Why is Saitama so... So affected by the news? Maybe it is because Genos is his protégée and he is like a parent finally letting go of his growing child... Except the kind of appreciation he feels for the cyborg isn't parental, no. Their relationship is not that, it never was despite the age difference. Perhaps he is just shocked because he never thought Genos had it in him to feel that way for someone, always too distracted with being a hero to even notice the hoards of fangirls snapping pictures of him and calling his name. Yeah that must be it.

"Oh," he mutters, shifting on his feet before looking at him with a small smile. "We'll that is awesome," he chortles quietly and starts walking again.

Genos purses his lips. "No it is not!" He exclaims and Saitama sighs because he is definitely not going to give him love advice. That is not his place at all. He wouldn't even know what to say in the first place because he isn't exactly a love expert.

Saitama has been with women before, and just the few guys to put things into perspective, but nothing serious enough to be called "love".

Not knowing what to say, Saitama puts a hand on his shoulder and pats it before letting go despite wanting to leave it there for a little longer. "I'm sure she is nice and-"

" _He_. He is a he"

Saitama looks up at Genos and blinks. Oh. _Oh_.

"Well, I'm sure he will like you back."

This seems to please the cyborg very much because he smiles widely and starts walking again. _Saitama_ arches his eyebrows up but follows him.

 

.......................

 

"What was it that you wanted to show me, sensei?"

They are walking through the park when Genos speaks again. Saitama had completely forgotten why they were out in the street at two in the morning. He had been thinking about Genos being in love with some random guy that probably doesn't even deserve him to begin with. His name is probably something douchey like... Well, he can't think of a name he hates, but he doesn't like this guy already.

He wrinkles his nose and looks around. "Uh- well," he grumbles as a small stray dog walks by. The tiny animal wags his tail and approaches them, probably looking for food. "Ah, here," Saitama squats down and pats the dog. "Here. This dog," he nods with a small smile.

Genos leans forward and inspects the dog closely. It is filthy, smelly, and he finds it quiet ugly to be honest, but if his beloved sensei wanted him to see it then it sure is worth studying.

Saitama looks up at his disciple and isn't surprise at all to see Genos shocked face. He thinks he has cracked the wisdom behind another of his lessons, but honestly he just wanted to pet the dog.

"I see," Genos frowns and gives Saitama a look that makes him feel awkward and happy at the same time. "It is a humility lesson. So simple yet so deep," he gasps, patting his pocket in search for his notebook and pen.

"What?" Saitama can't help scoffing.

"The dog. It is ugly and probably about to die..." Saitama stares at him in horror. "But he is still happy and gets excited to interact with humans... It means that even when hope is lost we have to look for the little things that make us happy," Genos continues, taking notes. "And lastly, that people can be the source of that happiness."

Saitama stares like an idiot. "Ah-yeah," he mutters, worrying that perhaps there is something wrong with Genos. No normal person could ever think he was trying to teach him a lesson by showing him a stray dog. Then again Genos isn't exactly normal.

So he stands up, pats the dog's head one last time, and looks at Genos. Those golden eyes are already waiting for him, piercing wholes through his face. "W-what?" He asks, and blushes. There's that adoring look again, the embarrassing and warm look he gives him a few times a day whenever he says something Genos thinks is valuable or intelligent. But he has also caught him giving him that look when he is cooking, or reading manga, or trying to pick vegetables at the super market...

_Shit._

"Sensei. I love you."

_Double shit._

Saitama rubs the back of his neck and looks away. Why is he so happy he is the one hearing this confession of love, and not some stranger nameless guy he hates? He should tell him that he is flattered but he can't reciprocate, that he is sorry but he doesn't feel the same way.

"I love you."

He has known Genos for so long now, or at least it feels like it. He doesn't want to make it awkward between them. Except it already is.

"Sensei..."

Now it makes sense. Why Genos is so touchy, why he looks at him like he is the only thing he can see. Why would anyone want to be with him every day, spend time with him, live with him?

"I said I-"

"I heard, alright? I heard."

He rubs his hands on his bald head and groans.

There he is, emotionally unavailable Saitama having feelings, being moved, blushing and sweating. He should have known way before by the way he got nervous when Genos was so close.

A few months ago his apartment was just a room stuffed with furniture. His life was just a series of days lined up in the calendar. Perhaps it was a coincidence, but he even began fighting stronger enemies when Genos walked into his life, invading every single aspect of his existance. Making it all a little less painful and a lot more worth living for.

Saitama has craved for that kind of affection for so long without even realizing it. He had yet to understand that it usually takes more than fucking someone to keep himself warm. And that special warmth he has been getting from Genos for months without having to fuck him at all.

"I'm sorry," Genos pipes up again and brings Saitama back from his thoughts. "I- I shouldn't have... I should have known..."

His hand finds his disciple's, and he raises his face but looks away, flustered. This is a break through for him, a big one. Somewhere in Japan his childhood therapist wakes up suddenly with a blissful sensation of accomplishment.

Squeezing the warm metal fingers, Saitama forces himself to look at Genos. "I'm hungry. Lets go get a burger," he says and takes his hand back.

Genos blinks, and Saitama can't fight the urge to kiss his cheek. Just a little, brief peck. The blonde brings his hand to his face and stares at his sensei in disbelief.

Saitama laughs, he knows he won't be able to make himself say "I love you" back to Genos, at least not that night anyway, but he can show him he loves him in some other way. And Genos knows, so he beams and nods, walking behind his sensei.


End file.
